


Gift of the Gods

by Gwynne



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fafa finds a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne





	Gift of the Gods

 

Biast was the new Hallow King.

Learned Lewko was a Divine and a saint of the Bastard.

At this moment the saint looked more like a young man who’d just met his prospective mother-in-law. After she had found out that her daughter was pregnant. He wasn’t exactly shuffling his feet, but there was a sense that it could happen at any moment.

And the king – well, most prospective mothers-in-law would be proud to exude so much coiled-steel threat.

The two men were surveying a cage. A very large cage, that appeared to be lined with a soft, white curtain.

Closer examination revealed that the curtain was, in fact….

“Bear.”

“Er…yes.” Learned Lewko managed to avoid the foot-shuffle, by pure strength of will.

“A bear.”

“Uh… yes.” It still seemed the safest response.

“You’ve brought me a bear.”

“Mmmm.” Variety is the spice of …sainthood… especially today.

Biast took a deep breath, “And you brought me a bear because…?”

“It’s an ordination present. Sire.”

“You forgot to wrap it.”

“Cage.”

“Ah.”

Both men watched as the bear tried to push its face through the bars, snuffling excitedly at the enticing aromas around it.

“A white bear.” Biast seemed to be getting on top of the concept. “I suppose the skin will make a nice floor covering.”

“It’s a pet, sire.”

Just for a moment an evil grin flickered across the royal features, “I suppose any servant who makes a serious mistake can take the bear for its evening walk.”

Learned Lewko wore a similar evil grin for a second – well, he was a saint of the Bastard, after all – but he managed to regain his solemnity. “Uh, I believe it likes water, Sire. Perhaps a pond?”

Biast looked hopeful for a moment, “The fountain in the Castle forecourt?” Hope faded as Lewko shook his head, “Oh very well. There’s a suitable pond on one of my tenant farms, not far from here. That’ll teach them to pay their rent late.” He nodded decisively, glad to have sorted out the situation, and turned to go. “Oh, Learned? What’s the creature’s name?”

Lewko paused in mid-escape, “Fafa, Sire.”

Biast sighed, “It would be.” He eyed his new possession, “Well, Fafa, I hope you like duck ponds.”

Lewko managed to bow his way towards the courtyard gate, sparing a brief thought about the fate of the ducks. Well, maybe they could migrate early this year. He headed towards the safety of the temple, happily bearless at last. He still felt a slight twinge of guilt – should he have mentioned Prince Jokol’s final words? But the ship was already moving, perhaps he’d misheard. And even if he’d heard correctly, what were the chances that Jokol would really be able to send a mate for Fafa?

No, better not to bother the King with something that may never happen.

As the saint scurried into the Temple a heavily laden long boat moved gracefully up the river, its dragon prow facing proudly towards the city.

And on the deck something large and white stirred….


End file.
